


Demande en mariage

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Drabble, Engagement, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Eönwë demande Makalaurë en mariage.





	Demande en mariage

Makalaurë caressait ses chatons, en souriant doucement. Il portait une douce tunique de soie mauve, un collier de perles, et était assis sur un tabouret de bois sombre recouvert de velours vert, un livre posé à ses pieds. Ses tresses noires étaient nouées par des rubans soyeux.  
Eönwë était près de lui, le contemplant avec tendresse. Après un moment, le jeune Ainu ferma les yeux, les rouvrit puis s’agenouilla devant le bel elfe qui le regarda avec incompréhension.  
\- « Makalaurë, amour, acceptes-tu de m’épouser ?  
\- Oui ! » L’elfe l’embrassa, fou de joie. Avec un large sourire, Eönwë lui passa un fin anneau d’or au doigt.  
\- « Je t’aime tellement, Káno !  
\- Moi aussi, si tu savais comme je t’aime ! »


End file.
